Too Close for Comfort
by carathay
Summary: My So-Called Life ended in such a cliffhanger. It was Episode 19, and Angela had just found out that the love letter she got from Jordan Catalano was written by Brian Krakow. And then she left in Jordan's car. So, here is my Episodes 20 and 21.
1. Chapter 1 (or Episode 20)

**Episode No. 20 - Too Close to Comfort I**

**written by Carathay**

**Originally Published:** 1997 on

_Based on stories and characters created by Winnie Holzman_

_Characters and original situations are the property of ABC productions and Winnie Holzman. Remainder is © 1999 Me._

_**Author's Note: **__OK, so I screwed up. When Brian mentions that he has a sister, he's LYING to Jade/Rayanne on the hotline. But, I wrote an entire script that uses her. I could replace her with some other relative of Brian's, and maybe eventually I will. But since I haven't posted an update in a long time (and have had little time to write, though I've really missed it.), here you all go. Enjoy!_

_**Author's New Note: **__I felt the need to re-release this on a new forum. Forgive the formatting please. It was originally in a fancy script template in Word and got butchered when it was posted on . I've since lost the original but have tried to clean it up as best as I can copying it from the site. No major re-write though. It is pretty much what I wrote around 15 years ago._

**Act I**

_**Scene I**_

_Angela is sitting in her window box writing in her diary. Next to her is a folded letter. She writes for a moment, then pauses. She looks at the letters, smiles, and then leans back, her pen in her mouth._

**Angela:** _(VO)_ I never should have gone off with Jordan tonight. I mean, all we did was fight. I forgave him, but I can't forget what happened. We were never really right for each other, we just look at the world too differently. I want someone who will care about me and let me care about them. Jordan... I don't know what he wants. So, when I got out of the car tonight, we said goodbye. And he and I both knew that wasn't goodbye for tonight, but goodbye forever. _(Long pause, picks up letter.)_ I can't believe that Brian wrote this letter. Heck I never would have believed that anything Brian did could make me this happy. I mean, if anyone had told me six months ago that Brian Krakow would profess his love to me in a letter he wrote for Jordan Catalano, I would have told them to get their head examined. _(Smirk)_ And if they told me it would make me happy, I would have had them committed. _(Pause, serious)_But Brian, I can't really seem to figure it out, he's... He's always been there for me. Like the night the policeman brought me home from Let's Bolt. He told Brian to watch out for me. But, it wasn't really necessary. Brian has always been watching out for me. Why else would he have been in that tree at night , waiting for me to come home? I hadn't been nice to him. But, his first words were to ask if I was OK. Then, as usual, we argued about something stupid. He told me I was acting pretentious, I told him he had no idea what he was talking about. Unfortunately, he knew exactly what he was talking about. He always cuts me down to size when I get too full of my own introspection. I guess I go to him for that; I go to him whenever I have a problem. I trust him. I mean, I know he'll torment me, but in the end, he will help me however he can. He's never asked for anything in return, it's like being close to me was enough. I guess he really cares about me. _(Realization, happy.)_ I guess I care about him too, why else would I torment him so much. God, Rayanne will never believe... _(Catches herself, steels herself against the pain, angry)_ No, she... _(realization again, suddenly calm)_ What did she really do? She slept with someone who didn't really love me, who I wasn't even dating at the time, who I had claimed I was over a million times. And she's sorry. I haven't even let her tell me, but I know she is. She almost told me during the Our Town rehearsal yesterday, but I didn't give her a chance. I left before she could talk to me privately.

_Angela gets up, goes downstairs and into the kitchen. Angela reaches over and picks up the phone. She starts to dial, then pauses, puts down the receiver._

**Angela: **_(VO)_ No, Rayanne and I need to talk in person. She deserves that.

_Angela crosses into the living room, where Patty is sitting on the couch reading a book. Angela walks straight to the door, grabs her coat off the coat rack, and is stopped by her mother__'__s voice._

**Patty:** Angela, where do you think you are going?

**Angela: **Umm, Rayanne's?

**Patty:** At this time of night? Wait a minute, I thought you were mad at her.

**Angela:** Yeah, I was. I... She and I need to talk this out.

**Patty:** Well, it's way to late for you to go traipsing across town. Can't you call her?

**Angela:** I need to do this in person.

**Patty:** I understand, but it's really late. How about first thing in the morning?

**Angela:** OK, I guess I can go over tomorrow. It's gone on this long, I suppose one more night won't make a difference.

_**Scene II**_  
_**This scene covers a phone call between Brian and Rayanne. The camera cuts from one to the other as appropriate. To start, Brian is sitting at his desk in his room. He is leaning back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.**_

**Brian:** _(VO)_ I actually made her happy. Something I did made Angela Chase happy. Of course, then she left with Jordan, but...

_The phone rings, interrupting his train of thought. Brian picks it up._

**Brian:** Hello?

_We see Rayanne huddled in a phone booth. We see a Denn'__s sign across the street. It is very dark. Rayanne is dressed VERY simply, no fancy braids, no fancy makeup, etc._

**Rayanne: **Hi, umm, Brian?

**Brian:** Who is this?

**Rayanne: **_(Quiet, subdued)_ It's me, Krakow. Rayanne? You, like, remember me, right?

**Brian:** Of course I remember you.

**Rayanne: **_(Nervous)_ Brian, could we talk? Like, in person?

**Brian:** _(Defensive)_ Why?

**Rayanne: **_(Straight, honest)_ Because you know what it's like to hurt, like, inside.

**Brian:** _(Angry)_ Oh, I see, just called to make fun of me, huh? Thanks a lot. What are you, drunk?

**Rayanne: **_(Nervous, scared)_ Nope, I haven't had a drop. I didn't even call to make fun of you. Look, I really need to talk. You have, like, psychiatrist parents, and so you, like, understand this depression stuff, right?

**Brian:** Sort of... You haven't had **anything** to drink?

**Rayanne: **_(Breaking up)_ No, I... I can't, like, drink, because the alcohol makes me depressed, and I can't not drink because it's the only way I know how to deal with all of this. I find myself, like, fixating on tall buildings and razor blades, and... Help me, Brian, please? You help Angela all the... _(breaks into tears)_

**Brian:** _(still wary, but believing some)_ You're really not OK, are you? You should be talking to someone adult, someone professional. We could call a hotline or a counselor... I mean, just because my parents are psychiatrists...

**Rayanne: **_(Between sobs)_ I can't talk to some counselor or hotline, Brian. I can talk to you. I don't know why, but I can. Will you help me?

**Brian:** _(Very unsure of what to do)_ I could, like, call for you...

**Rayanne: **_(Interrupting, pleading)_ Please?!

**Brian:** But the people on those hotlines are, like, trained to... _(Then with more confidence than we have ever heard from Brian in the whole series)_Where are you?

**Rayanne: **_(Still sobbing)_ In a phone booth across from Denny's.

**Brian:** _(He has abandoned fear and finally decided to act, consequences be damned)_ The one on Howard and 2nd?

**Rayanne: **Yeah.

**Brian:** I'll be right there. Just wait for me. Can you do that?

**Rayanne: **Yeah. _(Incredulous)_ You're, like, coming? You're not blowing me off?

**Brian:** No, I'm not. I'll be there in five minutes. Wait inside the restaurant, OK? It'll be safer.

**Rayanne: **_(Ashamed to admit this to Brian)_ Brian, you have to buy something to sit in there. I don't have any money.

**Brian:** I'll be there in five minutes, OK? Just pretend you can't decide what to order.

**Rayanne: **_(Timid)_ OK. Bye.

_Rayanne hangs up the phone, sniffles and starts to pull herself together. She walks across the street to the restaurant. She grabs the handle to the door, hesitates for a moment, then goes inside. Cut to Brian grabbing his coat from a closet, then going out and locking the door behind him. He walks away down the street._

Commercial

_**Scene III**_  
_**Denny**__**'**__**s, cause it**__**'**__**s late, and they**__**'**__**re open. Half the restaurant is full, the remaining section has a "This Section Closed" sign blocking it. Rayanne is standing in the entryway, looking at the door. Brian comes in, looks around. Rayanne waves weakly at him, he sees her and comes over.**_

**Rayanne: **_(Unsure, nervous)_ There weren't any tables, so...

**Brian:** Hold on.

_Brian goes over to the cashier, talks for a moment, then the cashier grabs a couple of menus and leads them all the way to the back of the closed section, to a nice private table._

**Cashier: **_(To Brian)_ So, Brian, you finally brought someone with you. This that girl you're always muttering about?

**Brian:** _(Embarrassed)_ No, this isn't her.

**Rayanne: **_(Softly)_ Angela? _(Brian nods)_

**Cashier: **_(To Rayanne)_ Hi, I'm Sarah. What can I get you?

**Brian:** _(To Rayanne)_ Have you eaten?

**Rayanne: **_(A little embarrassed)_ Umm, no.

**Brian:** _(To Cashier)_ Could we give us a minute?

**Cashier: **Sure, I'll be right back. _(She leaves)_

**Rayanne: **How did you get her to give us a table? She told me there would be at least a 25 minute wait?

**Brian:** I eat here a lot when my parents are out of town. I guess they kind of know me.

**Rayanne: **Why'd you have her seat us back here?

**Brian:** You wanted to talk, didn't you? I thought this would be a little more private.

**Rayanne: **Thanks. So...

**Cashier: **_(Brings water, Brian and Rayanne continue to study menus.)_ So, Brian, where are your parents off to this time? New York, California?

**Brian:** Mexico. Vacation this time.

**Cashier: **Leaving you alone, as usual. So, did you figure out what you want, or should I come back?

**Brian:** I'll just have an order of Mozzarella sticks. Rayanne?

**Rayanne: **I'll... _(she scans menu, obviously looking at prices)_

**Brian:** Don't worry about the money. Just order.

**Rayanne: **OK, I'll have a club sandwich with fries.

**Cashier: **_(Collecting menus)_ I'll have those right out for you.

**Brian:** Thanks.

_The Cashier leaves, Brian and Rayanne sit there in silence for a moment._

**Brian:** Well?

_**Scene IV**_  
_**Cut to Angela**__**'**__**s room, even later that night. Angela is sitting once again in her window box, staring out at the Krakow**__**'**__**s house. She is in pajama type clothing now, t-shirt and sweats, with a blanket wrapped around her. As we establish the scene, the camera moves past a clock that reads 12:07 AM.**_

**Angela:** _(VO)_ I can't sleep. Too much has happened for my mind to, like, process before I can sleep. I need to talk to Rayanne. Or Brian. If I don't talk to one of them soon, I'm going to go nuts. I mean, I still can't believe that Brian wrote that letter, that he meant what it said. I guess what I really can't accept is that the person who made me feel that happy and the person who annoys me every day of my life are both Brian Krakow. This must be one of those signs of the apocalypse they always talk about on those Christian channels.

_We see Graham walk by the doorway, then pause, walk back to the door and enter._

**Graham:** Angela, what are you still doing up? Something wrong?

_Graham walks in and sits down on a chair, turning it first to face Angela._

**Angela:** No, Yes, I mean... I don't know.

**Graham:** You don't know if something is wrong? That in itself sounds like a problem to me. What's going on?

**Angela:** Umm, Brian Krakow wrote me this letter.

**Graham:** What kind of letter?

**Angela:** Sort of a love letter. You see, I was mad at Jordan and I wouldn't talk to him. So Jordan asked Brian to help him with a letter to me. He wrote the letter for Jordan, and Jordan signed it and gave it to me. And it made me forgive Jordan at first. But then Brian was acting weird about it, and I find out he wrote it. And that Brian, like, meant all the things that he wrote. Then... Oh, this is so hard to explain.

**Graham:** No it isn't. Have you ever heard of Cyrano De Bergerac?

**Angela:** That French guy with the long nose?

**Graham:** Yeah, you see, Cyrano was in love with this girl, Rosalind. Cyrano is a great man, a gentleman and a poet, but he thought he was too ugly for Rosalind to ever love him. So, he helped another young man to woo her, telling the boy what to say and writing poetry for the boy to send to her.

**Angela:** So, Rosalind fell in love with the young man?

**Graham:** No, Rosalind fell in love with the man who wrote such beautiful poetry for her. Unfortunately, she didn't find out that it was Cyrano until it was too late.

**Angela:** Too late?

**Graham:** Yeah, she only found out when Cyrano was dying.

**Angela:** That's awful. So, you're saying that Brian's like Cyrano, right?

**Graham:** Yeah, and so was I.

**Angela:** Huh?

_We see Patty reach the doorway. She notices the conversation, sort of pulls back into the shadows to listen._

**Graham:** I loved your mother from afar for a long time. But, I didn't think I was good enough for her, so I never said anything. Not that it would have mattered. At that point in her life, your mother thought the sun rose and set with her popularity. She and I both learned a lot in college. I learned to like myself, which let other people start to like me. Your mother learned that there was more to life than being popular. And we both learned that we loved each other very much.

_We see Patty smile, remembering that moment. She walks in._

**Patty:** I also learned that a guy's mind and heart were more important than what kind of car he drove or how cool he was.

_Patty wraps her arms around Graham__'__s neck, hugging him. There is none of the tension we are used to seeing between them._

**Angela:** _(VO)_ I suddenly understood why my parents loved each other. They had always seemed so, mismatched before. But, now I could see that they were a perfect fit.

**Graham:** _(To Angela)_ Make sense?

**Angela:** Yeah. Can I go over to Brian's? To talk to him for a while?

**Patty:** Honey, it's really late, and...

**Graham:** _(With a look at Patty)_ Sure. Somehow I think he'll still be awake.

**Angela:** Thanks.

_Angela grabs a sweatshirt, pulls it over her head, and heads downstairs._

**Patty:** _(Curiosity only in her voice, no blame)_ Why did you let her go?

**Graham:** _(As he stands and starts to lead Patty toward their bedroom)_ Because I know she won't get any sleep until she and Brian talk this through. _(In the hallway now, close to their bedroom) _And, because Danielle is out like a light. I wanted us to have some time to ourselves for a while. I love you.

**Patty:** _(Cynicism fights for a moment in her face, and then loses. Very honest, very simple.)_ I love you.

_They push inside and close the door._

Commercial

_**Scene V**_  
_**Angela grabs her coat and exits the house. She turns out toward the Krakow's and sees Brian and Rayanne coming down the street, quite a ways in the distance. They are laughing together. Rayanne is wearing Brian**__**'**__**s coat. They appear really close. They pause and we see them whispering, though Angela obviously can**__**'**__**t hear them talking yet. We cut to Angela**__**'**__**s face changing from resolved purpose to confusion. She spins and heads back toward her house.**_

**Brian:** Look, it's hopeless. Angela will never be interested in a guy like me, OK? I'm not flashy enough. I don't drive a fancy car or play in some rock band or...

**Rayanne: **That's it! That's what you do!

_Rayanne grabs onto Brian and dances around wildly in a circle. Angela still stares at them, her expression widening._

**Brian:** What's it? Join some rock band?

**Rayanne: **Interesting idea, Krakow, but no. **You** write her a song.

**Brian:** What do you...

**Rayanne: **_(Interrupting)_ Look, a couple of months ago, Angela thought that Jordan had written her a song. It was called Red. She thought it was written about her. _(Brian looks confused)_ Red? Like her hair? _(Brian acknowledges the point but still looks confused.)_Anyway, Angela was, like, totally psyched! Well, she was until she found out it was actually about Jordan's car. _(Brian continues confused) _Which is also red?

**Brian:** Oh. That makes sense. But I can't...

**Rayanne: **_(Interrupting)_ Krakow, you can really do that romantic writing thing. Hell, with a note as good as the one you wrote Angela, you might have even gotten me. _(Brian shocked)_ Just kidding Krakow. Anyway, you also play, like, instruments. Be romantic. Write her some sappy love song, telling her all your secret feelings. She'll melt.

**Brian:** I sort of already wrote one. I was just too chicken to ever play it for her. Be romantic, huh?

_Cut back to Angela. All we can hear is faint laughter from Brian and Rayanne who have finally reached Brian__'__s door. Tears course down Angela__'__s cheeks. Cut back to Brian and Rayanne who have been laughing together as Brian unlocks the door._

**Brian:** Would this be romantic enough for Angela?

_Brian picks up Rayanne and carries her over the threshold. Rayanne squeals in laughter._

**Rayanne: **Yeah, but only if you carried her and not me.

_The door closes behind them. Camera slowly moves back to Angela sitting on her front porch, her eyes full of tears. Then, resolutely, she straightens up and walks toward Brian__'__s door. She tries to wipe the tears from her face but only makes it more obvious that she has been crying. We just hear a couple of Saxophone notes as Angela reaches the door. She knocks, and the music stops. Brian opens the door with Rayanne just behind him._

**Angela:** Brian.. Rayanne... _(Tear overwhelm her, she, almost can__'__t speak) _I was going to forgive you until... I mean, it's not like Brian and I were going... But... You're supposed to be my best friend... _(To Brian)_ And you didn't even give me a chance! I find out you wrote me the letter and don't even get time to, like, process it. Understand it... Accept it... Reply... _(Bitter)_ Did you write her a letter too? _(To Rayanne) _Or did you get plastered again and decide to sleep with every guy I've ever met? Well, I hope you're both very happy!

**Brian:** Chase, what the hell are you talking about?

**Angela:** You and her. Together.

**Rayanne: **Me and Brian? What are you, insane?

**Brian:** Look, Angela, I don't know what you think is going on here, but...

**Angela:** _(Interrupting)_ Oh, I think I have a very good idea what is going on.

**Brian:** _(Very forceful, sure of himself)_ No, you don't. Nothing is going on between Rayanne and me. She just needed someone to talk to, especially since you, her best friend, wouldn't even say hello to her. She feels really bad about what happened. You won't even let her apologize for...

**Angela:** _(Interrupting)_ For betraying...

**Brian:** _(Interrupting right back)_ No, for making a mistake. She's sorry; she'd give anything to take it back, but she can't.

**Angela:** You... You're... Damn it! _(Her anger breaks) _Rayanne, I'm sorry. I... I don't even know how to tell you. All I do every time I open my mouth is make things worse. And Brian... Brian, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and freaked out on your front porch. Look, I need to talk to both of you, figure all this stuff out before I really go insane. Rayanne? Can I talk to you first? _(Rayanne nods)_ Brian, do you mind?

**Brian:** No. I've got something I need to work on. _(Turns to go, looks back)_ You do promise that we'll really talk about this, that you won't run away or disappear in a car with Jordan as soon as the conversation gets uncomfortable?

**Angela:** I promise. As long as you promise to tell me the truth.

**Brian:** Deal.

_Rayanne and Angela move and sit down on the porch swing. Brian goes inside._

**Rayanne: **Look, Angela, I'm really sorry, all right? I was drunk and I was stupid. I... I'm not going to drink anymore.

**Angela:** I don't care about you sleeping with Jordan anymore. Consider yourself forgiven. But, you've said before that you'd stop drinking and that only lasted a few weeks.

**Rayanne: **This time it's different.

**Angela:** How?

**Rayanne: **I'm scared to drink, OK? I mean, it used to be fun, I could, like, talk to people when I'd been drinking, without being, like, nervous. And I didn't have to be responsible, like I was when my mother would come home drunk. But... I don't want to give up control anymore. Not when I can do something stupid like screwing Jordan.

**Angela:** _(Interrupting)_ Rayanne, I said I forgave you for that.

**Rayanne: **I know, but I need to say all this. I'm starting to see some of the consequences of my actions. Getting drunk that night caused me to lose you as a friend. Directly, one thing caused the other. _(Pause)_I'm not drinking and I'm not giving up control anymore.

**Angela:** How'd you figure all this stuff out?

**Rayanne: **Brian. He sort of analyzed me. Not, like, professionally, but he's sort of grown up being analyzed by his parents every time he didn't want to eat his broccoli so he knows a lot about it. Anyway, we talked, and at first, he just listened and let me pour my heart out. Then, he sort of repeated back to me what I had said, only pointing out things that I hadn't noticed. Then I listened to him, as he talked about his life. Angela... His parents meant well, but they've totally screwed him up. Sort of like my mom. I mean, she tries, but... Anyway, we figured out that Brian and I, we're sort of the same. We're both lonely a lot and we both have parents that are too into psychobabble; his real, mine new agey crap. And both of us found ways to deal with it. He got, like, all anal, and I just got drunk. We're both a little jealous of the way you and your parents talk.

**Angela:** Jealous?

**Rayanne: **Yeah, I mean, you think your parents like, really rail on you, but at least they actually notice what is going on in your life. All my mom ever does is ask if she needs to see the principal this week.

**Angela:** Rayanne, that's not true, your mother cares.

**Rayanne: **She's tries to be my friend more than my mother. I think I make her feel too old.

**Angela:** Rayanne...

**Rayanne: **_(Serious, sad)_ Angela, my mother left me in the apartment so drunk I couldn't stand up so that she could go on a date. Your mother got up in the middle of the night to take me to the hospital and saved my life. You have no idea how lucky you are.

_Angela leans back, sort of shocked by this exchange._

**Rayanne: **I... I thanked your mom, but I never really thanked you for calling her. Thank you.

**Angela:** I was so scared; I thought you would never speak to me again for calling her. But you wouldn't wake up, so I decided I would rather have you hate me and be alive, than, well, dead. And about the stuff with Jordan? I was more upset with you for getting that drunk than for actually sleeping with him. Rayanne, I don't know if I can deal with you drinking again. If you ever get that drunk again, and you need help, call me. I'll do whatever I need to do to make sure you're safe.

**Rayanne: **Angela, I said I'm not going to...

**Angela:** _(Interrupting)_ I know, and I believe you. But I believed you last time, too, so I need you to know this. If you ever get drunk like that again, I will help you. I will make sure you're safe. Then I will say goodbye.

**Rayanne: **What?

**Angela:** And if I find out you got that drunk and didn't call me? I will kick your ass, and then I will say goodbye. And don't think for a minute that I wouldn't find out, OK? I love you Rayanne, but I will not watch you destroy yourself.

**Rayanne: **_(Very small)_ OK. I understand.

**Angela:** Not so fast. I have one more condition. You need to get help. Real help.

**Rayanne: **But Brian...

**Angela:** _(Interrupting)_ From what you told me, Brian has his own problems to deal with. I mean, you can call him too if you have an emergency. In fact, I think it's a good idea. But overall, Brian needs to focus on himself for a while and you need to learn to stand on your own two feet without alcohol.

**Rayanne: **OK. I'll start that teen alkies thing.

**Angela:** Good. _(Long pause, then a conspiratorial look)_ Now, what do I do about Brian? _(Rayanne looks confused)_ When you guys talked, he did explain about the letter and stuff, right? _(Rayanne nods)_ So, I really liked that letter! I mean, ordinarily I wouldn't even think about Brian in that way... bu

**Rayanne: **You're thinking about going out with him?! Aren't you?

**Angela:** Shhh! _(Pause)_ You're right. It's crazy.

**Rayanne: **_(Quiet)_ No, it isn't. He, like, likes you. A lot. And, he cares about people the way you do. Even when it's inconvenient or in the middle of the night.

**Angela:** Rayanne, he's...

**Rayanne: **I know. I felt the same way when I was dialing his number tonight. But, Brian's really, like, smart, and you need that instead of some cool guy or some stoner.

**Angela:** Rayanne! I was expecting you to be talking me out of this! I mean, this is BRIAN KRAKOW I'm talking about!

**Rayanne: **Hey, stranger things have happened. Well, not lately, but we could always call that Ripley guy and see if...

**Angela:** RAYNIE! So, what do I do?

**Rayanne: **Kiss him. _(Notes Angela__'__s stunned look)_ Nothing tells you the truth like a kiss. Either you realize that he's just a nice guy and there's no spark, or...

**Angela:** Or? Or what?

**Rayanne: **Or you'll just love the fact that his parents are never home.

_Angela turns bright red while Rayanne giggles._

**Rayanne: **I m serious. Kiss him!

**Angela:** Maybe I should talk to him at least a little bit first?

**Rayanne: **In my opinion, a waste of time. You're never going to know for sure until that kiss. All right, talk to him first. Just don't let it drag out too long or get too philosophical. That would just ruin the moment.

**Angela:** OK. Well, I guess I better go in and face the music.

_Rayanne snorts in laughter. Angela looks at her like she__'__s crazy._

**Rayanne: **Nothing. You'll find out. _(Rayanne yawns)_

**Angela:** Is anyone home at your house?

**Rayanne: **I don't know. I can't keep track of my mother anymore.

**Angela:** Go ahead and crash in my room then. The back door is unlocked.

**Rayanne: **Can I, really? I promise that Patty won't see me, I'll be out before she wakes up.

**Angela:** Don't worry about it. My mom likes you, no matter how much she tries to deny it.

_Rayanne smiles at that. Both hug, then Rayanne walks over to Angela__'__s. Angela goes over to Brian__'__s door, makes as if to knock, thinks better of it and just opens the door and walks in._

_**Scene 6**_  
_Brian is sitting on a couch in the living room writing in a notebook. His sax is sitting beside him. Angela enters quietly, and watches him write for a few moments before clearing her throat to get his attention. He jumps slightly, setting the notebook on the coffee table upside down._

**Angela:** Umm, I just sort of let myself in.

**Brian:** Umm, sit down. Can I get you anything? Something to drink, maybe some hot chocolate or something?

**Angela:** Maybe later. Brian, about that letter...

**Brian:** _(Interrupting)_ Look, I'm sorry that I

**Angela:** _(Interrupting)_ Blew my mind? Touched my heart? Brian, that letter was beautiful. It made me happy. It still makes me happy every time I think about it. Did you mean all of it, or was some of it for

**Brian:** _(Interrupting)_ No, no, it was all from me. I'm sorry I deceived you.

**Angela:** Don't give it another thought, Cyrano.

**Brian:** What, Cyrano? _(pause)_ Oh my god. I am, aren't I.

**Angela:** _(Nods yes)_ Umm, I don't quite know how to say this, I mean, I never thought I would have to... I mean, to you...

**Brian:** _(Brian__'__s face falls)_ You don't have to say anything. I understand, OK?

**Angela:** What do you understand? What do you think I am going to say?

**Brian:** The whole "I like you as a friend" speech. I mean, can we just pretend we had that whole "friends" conversation and not actually go through it? I don't think I'm up to it.

**Angela:** Brian, I'm not sure how I feel yet. I don't know if I just want us to be friends or...

**Brian:** Or never want to speak to me again?

**Angela:** Brian, no! I have these two different images of you in my head and they are not really meshing together. I mean, you've just been the boy next door for so long that... And then... Brian, Sharon and I used to practice kissing on you when we were six, so we would know how to kiss our boyfriends. Now...

**Brian:** You're embarrassed to...

**Angela:** _(Interrupting)_ Brian! Stop that! While you usually can see right through me and right into my thoughts, this time you have no idea at all how I feel! I'm trying to tell you, so please stop interrupting.

**Brian:** Look, I'm tired, and I guess the specifics of why you're rejecting me just aren't that important to me right now. I'd rather just get it over with.

**Angela:** Brian, I'm not rejecting you!

**Brian:** Oh, so you think that saying that we should just be friends isn't a rejection? Maybe you don't think...

**Angela:** _(Interrupting)_ When did I say we should just be friends?

**Brian:** Oh? So you don't even want that? One stupid letter and now you don't even want to talk to me again?

**Angela:** It wasn't a stupid letter!

**Brian:** Oh, so what else did I do?

**Angela:** Nothing!

**Brian:** What, so you don't even have a reason for...

_Brian__'__s rant is interrupted Angela grabbing onto him and kissing him, full on the mouth. The kiss lasts long enough to get passionate, then breaks apart. We can see the sparks in both their eyes._

**Brian:** What was...

**Angela:** _(Interrupting)_ Shut up!

_Again, Angela kisses Brian._

**Brian:** Chase?

**Angela:** I said shut up.

_Angela kisses Brian yet again. They finally break the kiss very slowly, looking into each other__'__s eyes. Brian makes as if to speak one more time, but Angela gives him a quick kiss before he can even make a sound._

**Angela:** Are you done with all this ranting and raving? _(Brian nods)_ Good. Now, as I was trying to tell you, the letter you wrote was beautiful. I had no idea that you felt this way. I need some time to figure out exactly how I feel about you, OK? _(Brian nods again)_Now, Brian, I want to ask you for something. _(She digs the note out of her pocket)_ This note is beautiful, but it still has some connection to Jordan. Would you write something for me, only for me?

**Brian:** Sure, I mean, I already have. I wrote you a song. Well, I wrote you music, and then Rayanne said I should write a song, and songs have words, so... _(Brian indicates the pad on the table.)_

**Angela:** Can I hear it?

**Brian:** Umm, the words should be, like, sung with the music, but you can't really do that with a sax. I suppose I could transpose it to piano, or something, or maybe record it on a tape, then...

**Angela:** Brian! Just give me the words. I'll read along while you play.

**Brian:** But how would you stay in the right place? I mean...

**Angela:** Brian, I took piano lesson, remember. I think I can still read music.

**Brian:** Yeah, but you only took, like, a year, and...

**Angela:** _(Interrupts him with a brief kiss)_ I used to hate arguing with you. Now it's kind of fun. Give me the words!_(She takes them from him.)_ Now PLAY!

_Brian nervously picks up his sax and starts to play. The music is beautiful, but in the first verse is marred by Brian__'__s playing style. Years of band practice have sucked all the feeling out of his playing. But as he plays, his eyes watch Angela__'__s, which in turn follow the words. She starts to smile, and as she does, Brian__'__s playing improves, until the last chorus is full of all the love and all the feeling that the first part was missing. Angela__'__s VO flows over the music, and the last bar fades into the end credits._

**Angela:** _(VO)_ As I listened to Brian play, and read the words he had written, my image of him finally started to change. Here was an artist, where I had only seen a scientist; A soul mate, where I had only seen a friend. The words... The words were as beautiful as the letter had been, but this time only from him to me. What he wrote somehow transcended how sappy a love song. They made me nervous to sit beside him, the two of us alone together with no parents to possibly intervene. The music just filled me. I knew Brian was good, but I had never heard him play with this kind of feeling. For that one song, as long as it lasted, my so-called life was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2 (or Episode 21)

**Episode No. 21 - Too Close to Comfort II**

**written by Carathay**

**Originally Published on :** 29 May 1999

_Based on stories and characters created by Winnie Holzman_

_Characters and original situations are the property of ABC productions and Winnie Holzman. Remainder is © 1999 Me_

_**Author's Note: **__OK, so I screwed up. When Brian mentions that he has a sister, he's LYING to Jade/Rayanne on the hotline. But, I wrote an entire script that uses her. I could replace her with some other relative of Brian's, and maybe eventually I will. But since I haven't posted an update in a long time (and have had little time to write, though I've really missed it.), here you all go. Enjoy!_

_**Author's New Note: **__I felt the need to re-release this on a new forum. Forgive the formatting please. It was originally in a fancy script template in Word and got butchered when it was posted on . I've since lost the original but have tried to clean it up as best as I can, copying it from the site. No major re-write though. It is pretty much what I wrote around 15 years ago._

**Act II**

_**Scene I**_

Brian has just finished reading his song to Angela _(and us!)_

**Angela: **Brian, Brian? It's beautiful! _(Very sincerely into his eyes)_ Thank you. I... I'm sorry.

**Brian: **Sorry? Sorry for what?

**Angela: **That I've never looked, that I've never seen, that you were even capable of. _(she stops, looking at the song, speechless)_

**Brian: **You sort of inspired me. Well, really, the way I feel about you inspired me. I needed to tell you. I'm sorry if it, like, makes you feel all uncomfortable around me and stuff, but I really needed you to know. I really like you, Angela. Maybe you think I'm just some stupid boy with some stupid crush, and maybe you're right. But it doesn't mean that I don't really care about you. I mean, I've known you almost all my life! I've watched you change from a silly young girl who wanted to play hide and seek all the time to a beautiful young woman with sophisticated thoughts and feelings. But when you started to grow up, and stopped playing hide and seek, you stopped looking for me. You and Sharon just spent every moment with each other, and I wasn't included. Then, Rayanne entered the picture, and I wasn't even welcome anymore. I used to really hate her.

**Angela: **When did you stop?

**Brian: **When she screwed up. When you wouldn't talk to her anymore. I saw her, like, hurting and missing you. I remembered what that felt like. So I felt really bad about hating her.

**Angela: **Felt bad? Brian, you were the best friend she had tonight. I... We... We all just kick you around, Brian. But you're always there when we need you. You were there for Rayanne to talk to tonight; you were there for Sharon when her Dad was in the hospital. _(Angela moves closer to him and takes his hand)_ Brian, I don't know right now how I feel, but...

_Their lips move closer together, as if they are about to kiss. The phone rings, startling them both. Angela pulls herself back like she was caught, and then laughs a little nervously._

**Angela: **That thing scared the heck out of me. _(Pause, phone rings again)_ Aren't you going to answer it?

**Brian: **_(As if startled out of revelry)_ Oh, yeah, right.

_Brian gets up and goes to the phone in the kitchen._

**Brian: **Hello? _(Pause)_ Oh, hi Mrs. Chase. Do you want to talk to Angela?

**Patty: **_(OS, very serious)_ No, I... Why is Angela still over there?

**Brian: **_(Temporizing, wandering to living room with cordless phone)_ Umm, we were talking, and...

**Patty: **_(Interrupting)_ Fine. Could you put her on?

**Brian: **Sure. Angela, it's your mom!

**Angela: **My mother?! _(grabs phone)_ Hi. Am I in trouble?

**Patty: **No, Angela, look...

**Angela: **_(Interrupting, temporizing)_ Look, mom, I know it's late, but we were just talking, I mean, and I sort of lost track of time. It's not like I was doing anything or...

**Patty: **_(Interrupting)_ Angela.

**Angela: **Brian wasn't doing anything either. We were sort of doing nothing, together. I mean, not together but...

**Patty: **_(Interrupting)_ Angela!

**Angela: **Is this because of Rayanne? I mean, mom, I told her she could, like, crash in my room.

**Patty: **Angela, will you listen to me!

_A little afraid, Angela stops trying to make excuses and listens._

**Patty: **_(Very upset)_ I called because I needed to talk to Brian. But since you're still over there, it would be better if brought him over here right now.

**Angela: **We were just talking.

**Patty: **_(Very upset)_ Angela, I don't care right now if you, Brian, and Rayanne were having group sex on the Krakow's dining room table. I need you to bring Brian over here right now.

**Angela: **_(catching onto the tone of her mom's voice)_ What's wrong? Did something happen?

**Patty: **Oh, I give up. Angela, just stay there. Your father and I will be over in a minute.

_The phone clicks, Angela clicks the hang up button on her phone, sets it down on the coffee table. She sit there really quiet for a minute._

**Brian: **Well?

**Angela: **_(Long pause, then confused and worried)_ My parents are coming over.

**Brian: **Why? What did your mom say?

**Angela: **She... I think she needs to talk. To you, actually. She was really upset.

**Brian: **Should I be worried?

**Angela: **I don't know.

_Angela is interrupted by knocking at the front door. Brian gets up and answers it then leads Graham and Patty into the living room. They are wearing pajamas and robes. Patty looks a little teary eyed. _

**Brian: **Can I get you anything, or...

**Patty: **Brian, honey, I need you to sit down, all right? _(She sits down in a chair)_

_Brian goes to sit down, instinctively going to sit next to Angela. He realizes that might not be the best idea, tries to find someplace else to sit, can't, and hesitantly sits down on the couch with Angela._

**Patty: **I just got a phone call from your mother. Your sister, Elisabeth, was in a car accident. Someone, probably drunk, ran through a red light.

**Brian: **Oh my god, is she...

**Patty: **Her injuries were really bad. She was in surgery for almost three hours. She's in a coma. She won't wake up. I'm sorry, honey.

**Brian:**_(In shock) _What do you mean she's in a...

**Patty: Coma. **Yes. The doctors did everything they could, but... All we can do is wait now.

**Graham: **Your mother tried to call you earlier, but you weren't here, and she didn't want to leave a message. Finally, she called us to see if you were at our place. With the lack of flights out of Mexico, the earliest they can get out is Monday. Your mom said she wants you to fly to Denver as soon as you can, though, to be with your sister. She asked if Patty or I could fly out with you, even offered to pay for the ticket, but we just can't. _(Pause)_ Brian, we would, but the restaurant is about to open and...

_As Graham trails off, Brian face goes dead. Patty gets up and tries to comfort him, but he pulls away from her. Angela moves over to him and tries to hold him, he again tries to pull away. Angela won't let him go, though, and after a moment, he gives in. He doesn't cry, he won't let himself cry._

**Angela: **_(very quiet and very sure)_ I'll go with him.

**Patty: **Angela, you can't. You have school and...

**Angela: **_(Interrupting, still quiet and sure)_ And nothing I can't make up next week. _(She gestures at Brian, who has gone limp into her shoulder)_ I won't let him go alone. _(A little more steel in her voice, mixed with some tears herself)_ He's been there for me every day of my life. Whatever else was going on in his life, it didn't matter, he was there for me. _(To Brian, quietly)_ No matter if I treated you badly or ignored you for weeks, you were there when I needed something. _(To parents)_ I'm going.

**Graham: **You're right. I'll call the airline. _(Graham picks up the phone and starts to dial)_

**Patty: **Graham, she can't. _(Looks over at Brian, still refusing to cry, just barely allowing himself to be held. Angela is making soothing noises, stroking his hair, etc. She looks very grown up.)_ You're right.

_(Angela looks up, nods, then returns her attention to Brian. Graham gets up and goes into the kitchen where we can hear him talking softly to an airline rep. Angela looks back up at Patty.)_

**Angela: **Oh, Mom? Rayanne's probably asleep in my room. We talked tonight, and I forgave her. But, she didn't want to go home, 'cause it was so late, so I told her she could sleep in my room. Please don't give her a hard time when she wakes up in the morning.

**Patty: **I... I won't. You two made up?

**Angela: **Yeah, thanks to this guy. _(She squeezes Brian, who has mostly stopped crying and is just lying in her arms, then gets up and covers him with a blanket from the back of the couch.)_ Are we going to fly out tonight?

**Patty: **Probably in the morning, but it depends on when your dad can find a flight. Do you want to run home and pack some stuff? I'll take care of Brian's.

**Angela: **No, I'll stay with him. And, I'll pack for him. Could you ask Rayanne to help you pack for me? Between the two of you, I should end up with something wearable.

**Patty: **_(Slight smile)_ Sure. _(Patty leaves the house)_

**Angela: **_(Gently)_ Brian, can you help me for a couple of minutes? We need to get a suitcase and clothes and stuff like that for you.

**Brian: **_(Dully)_ Yeah.

_Brian gets up slowly and the two of them go upstairs. The camera focuses on Graham in the kitchen._

**Graham: **_(Into phone)_ Yeah, I need to make a reservation for two to Denver as soon as possible. _(Pause)_ Yes, yes, The names are Brian Krakow and Angela Chase. They're both 15. _(Pause)_ Look, do you know of anything sooner, his sister was just in a car accident there and she's in a coma. _(Pause)_ 4 A.M.? We'll have to hurry, but that should work. Wait, hold on, let me find a pen. _(Graham finds a pen and a notepad)_ OK, flight 2105, gate 5A, they pick up their tickets at the gate. _(Pause)_ Yeah, I've got the card right here. _(Graham pulls credit card out of wallet)_ Yeah, VISA. 2100...

_Scene II_

_Cut to Patty entering Angela's room. Rayanne is asleep on the bed, on top of the covers. Patty shakes her shoulder._

**Patty: **_(Strained, still upset)_ Rayanne? I need you to wake up.

**Rayanne: **What? Why? Oh, hi. _(Sort of awake)_ Look, I'm sorry. Angela said it was OK. I'll leave. Just let me find my shoes.

**Patty: **What are you talking about?

**Rayanne: **Look, Angela said I could sleep here, but that's obviously uncool, so I'll get out of here.

**Patty: **_(realizing her tone is causing the problem)_ Look, I'm not upset with you, all right? There's been an accident. I need you to help me.

**Rayanne: **What?

**Patty: **_(Gathering items)_ Brian's sister was in a car accident. She's in a coma. I need you to help me pack a suitcase for Angela.

**Rayanne: **Why? _(as she gets up)_

**Patty: **Because she and Brian are flying to Denver.

**Rayanne: **_(not understanding, but starting to help)_ I repeat, why?

**Patty: **That's where his sister lives. She's in a coma. She might die.

**Rayanne: **Oh, that makes sense. What about Brian's parents?

**Patty: **They're stuck in Mexico, at least until Monday.

_A bleary eyed Danielle appears at the doorway._

**Danielle: **What's going on?

**Patty: **Oh, hi sweetie.

**Danielle: **What's she doing here?

**Rayanne: **Umm, Angela said I could?

**Patty: **Danielle, go back to bed.

**Danielle: **Why are you packing?

**Patty: **Brian's sister was in a really bad car accident. He's flying to Denver, where the hospital is, and Angela is going to go with him.

**Danielle: **Can I go to?

**Patty: **No, Danielle, you can't. And this is not something to be excited about. Angela's just going to help Brian, all right?

**Danielle: **But I coul_d_ help him too! He needs someone to hold his hand and stuff!

_Patty goes to the closet and grabs a couple sweaters while Rayanne pulls socks, nightshirt, etc from dresser. _

**Rayanne: **I think Angela has that under control. _(At the closet, back to Patty)_ How much should I grab?

**Patty: **About a week's worth, just in case. Make sure to pack something to wear if... If... _(Patty's eyes find Rayanne's and they both know that the word 'if' should be followed by the words 'she dies.' Rayanne takes a dark dress out of Angela's closet that is in a dry cleaning bag.)_

**Danielle: **Angela hasn't worn that since great uncle Max's funeral?

**Patty: **I know, honey. Since you're up, could you get Angela's stuff from the bathroom?

_Camera cuts to Angela and Brian upstairs, in his room. There is a suitcase on Brian's bed and Angela is filling it with clothes while Brian sits on the bed. She opens his closet, takes out dress type clothes and then moves to Brian's dresser, opens the drawer, and starts pulling out socks and underwear. At this, we see some life out of Brian, as he gets up and takes the socks and underwear from her, kind of embarrassed._

**Brian: **Look, I'll get this stuff, all right?

**Angela: **Why? Because I'm in your underwear drawer? Why, do you have some leopard skin boxers that I'm not supposed to see? _(She tries to get past him.)_

**Brian: **_(Trying to block her)_ No, I, um, Angela!

**Angela: **_(Realizing she went a bit too far)_ Sorry. Just trying to... Never mind. Is there anything I can get for you from the bathroom? A toothbrush, a razor, non-embarrassing stuff like that?

**Brian: **Yeah, sure, um, the blue toothbrush is mine. There's, like, a kit of other stuff under the sink. _(Pause)_ Umm, Angela?

**Angela: **_(Catching her on the way out the door)_ Yeah?

**Brian: **Thanks. For saying you would go with me. _(Starting to tear up a bit, but won't let himself)_ I mean, it's not, like fair, to disrupt your life, and stuff, but...

**Angela: **_(Interrupting, moving to him)_ Brian, you've been there for me more times than I can count. It's my turn to be there for you now.

**Brian: **You're not obligated, or anything, I mean, I'd understand if...

**Angela: **_(Interrupting)_ Brian! I'm not doing this because I'm "obligated"! I'm doing this because I care about you, and because you need someone! And for once in my life, I'm going to focus on something other than myself! _(Slight pause)_ Would you prefer that I not go? I mean, would it make you uncomfortable or...

**Brian: **No. Please come with me.

**Angela: **_(Awkward moment)_ Umm, you said the blue toothbrush?

**Brian: **Yeah.

_Angela leaves, and Brian puts a few more things in his suitcase. Angela returns and puts a shaving kit into the suitcase. Brian checks to see that everything is in it, then zips up the suitcase and puts it on the floor._

**Angela: **My dad said the flight's at four. As soon as you've got everything, let's go.

_Brian starts to leave. Angela stops him at the door. She takes the suitcase from and tries to hold his hand. He resists. They go downstairs._

_**Scene III**_

_Brian and Angela are sitting on a plane. It is mostly empty, and the cabin is still dimmed, but dawn light is coming in the windows. They both look asleep, their arms are sharing the armrest but they're not holding hands. Angela awakened by the captain's voice._

**Captain: **This is your captain speaking. It's 7:34 A.M. local time here in Denver, with partial clouds and about 44 degrees. We'll be landing in just a few minutes, so I'm turning on the cabin lights and the flight attendants will be making one last run to pick up any cups or trash you might have. Please bring your seats up and notice that I have turned the fasten seatbelt sign back on.

_Angela looks over at Brian, who is still asleep. She looks at him._

**Angela: **_(VO)_ One minute he's playing me the most beautiful song. It was, like, a magical moment. Then, before I can figure out how I feel, try to tell him, my mom calls and breaks the spell. _(Another look at Brian)_ I want to ask you so many questions, find out who you are.

**Captain: **Flight attendants, please brace for landing.

_We see the plane land and taxi up to the terminal, and then cut back inside the plane._

**Angela: **Wake up Brian. _(She shakes him gently)_

**Brian: **Hmm?

**Angela: **We're here. We landed.

**Brian: **Oh.

_Brian and Angela unbuckle seatbelts, gather up coats and carry on bags, then exit the plane. Brian is completely out of it. As they walk out of the gate, we see a man holding a sign reading "Krakow" on it. Angela guides Brian up to the man._

**Angela: **Krakow is us. I mean, Krakow is him, Brian. I'm Angela.

**David: **Nice to meet you both. My name is David. Your brother in law asked me to pick you guys up. He also said he's sorry that there isn't room at their place for you. His whole family came in and... Anyway, I should get you guys checked into a motel. Do you want me to take you there first so you can drop off your bags?

**Angela: **_(After it is apparent that Brian won't answer)_ Umm, no, we really should get to the hospital. _(She looks at Brian again, looking for a reaction. She finds none.)_

**David: **_(indicating bags)_ Is this everything, or do we need to go by baggage claim?

**Angela: **No, we've got everything.

**David: **Well, let's go then.

_**Scene IV**_

_Patty and Graham are sitting at the breakfast table. Graham is flipping through the morning (SUNDAY) paper. Rayanne comes down the stairs and into the kitchen. _

**Rayanne: **Hi, umm, thanks for the place to sleep. I'll just get out of here, OK?

**Graham: **Is there someplace you need to be?

**Rayanne: **No.

**Graham: **Then sit down. I'll make you some breakfast.

**Rayanne: **That's OK, I don't usually eat breakfast.

**Graham: **Nonsense. I'm still working on a Sunday breakfast menu for the restaurant and I need an impartial opinion on a few things.

**Rayanne: **OK, you convinced me.

_Graham gets up and starts fussing around in the kitchen. Rayanne sits down and looks kind of nervously at Patty._

**Patty: **Oh, relax, I won't bite.

**Rayanne: **_(smiles nervously)_ Yeah, well, umm...

**Patty: **Angela told me you two made up? _(Rayanne nods)_ So, what exactly happened? I tried to get Angela to explain, but... Well, explaining her life to her mother is not one of Angela's favorite things to do.

**Rayanne: **I was, like, really upset last night. And I didn't want to drink. I'm, like scared to drink, now.

**Patty: **Why?

**Rayanne: **Because I do stupid things when I drink, and I don't want to anymore. But, I'm not, like, sure what to do to cope with, like, stuff, when I don't drink.

**Patty: **You've been drinking for a long time?

**Rayanne: **Yeah.

**Patty: **So, how did you deal with things last night?

**Rayanne: **I... I wanted to call Angela. To talk about stuff, sort of distract myself. But, umm, she wasn't speaking to me, and... Well, anyway, then I was going to call Ricki, but he's on, like, overload from all the problems I've dumped on him. So, he was out. Then I sort of realized I didn't have anyone else to call. My mom was out with some new guy, and would probably show up with him in a little while. I didn't want to deal with that. I couldn't go see Tino, he would have just given me a drink. So... So, I went for a walk. I wandered around for hours, and I got more and more scared. Finally, I found a phone booth, and I called the only person I could think of who might still be talking to me. Well, actually, Brian and I weren't really on speaking terms, but he wasn't, like, mad at me or anything, so...

**Patty: **What did he say?

**Rayanne:** He came out to where I was. And, he, like, bought me something to eat, cause I hadn't eaten since lunch, and... He just listened. He let me tell him everything, and, like gave me some things to think about. Then, he, like, shared his problems with me. He trusted me, told me about him and Angela.

**Patty: **_(Interrupting)_ What about him and Angela?

**Rayanne: **Umm, nothing. I wasn't supposed to say that. I promised him I wouldn't talk about it.

**Patty: **Rayanne, I just sent my daughter to Denver with this boy. What is exactly is going on?

**Rayanne: **It's nothing you need to worry about. _(Look from Patty)_ Look, I promised him, okay? I'm not breaking promises like that. Not ever again.

_**Scene V**_

_Brian and Angela are sitting in a hospital room. Brian's sister is lying in a hospital bed, tubes and wires attached. Medical equipment beeps in the background to indicate that though she is not responding, she is still alive. Brian and Angela's bags sit on the floor._

**Angela: **So, where did Michael go? _(Brian doesn't respond.)_ Brian, where did Michael, your brother-in-law, go?

**Brian: **Oh, sorry. He went back to their place. _(Indicates sister)_ He apologized for not having us stay there but all his family came in and...

**Angela: **I know. It'll be easier for him without having us underfoot. _(Looks at watch)_ Visiting hours are almost over. That driver should be here any minute. _(Looks around)_ What did your parents say when you talked to them?

**Brain: **Just that they would be here late tomorrow. And to say this special prayer for her.

**Angela: **Can... Can I pray with you? I mean, I know I'm not Jewish, but...

**Brian: **No. I sort of just need to be alone with her for a minute.

**Angela : **OK. I'll get a soda or something. _(Goes to leave)_ Call out if you need anything.

_She goes outside the room and closes the door. Brian waits a moment to make sure she won't instantly re-appear takes his sisters hand. He starts to mumble something resembling a prayer, and then slowly dissolves into tears. Angela opens the door back up._

**Angela: **Brian, can I get you any...

_Angela trails off, seeing that Brian is collapsed in tears. She pauses a minute. Brian doesn't even seem to notice that she has come in. Angela quietly closes the door, staying outside the room_

**Angela: **_(VO)_ I, like, don't even know what to say. I mean, I fight with my sister all the time, but if she was lying in a hospital bed... I don't know what someone could say to me to make me feel better. I'm not sure I'd even want someone to try. _(She leans against the wall)_ Why did I even come here? He won't let me help him at all. Once I got him off the plane, I might as well have just gotten back on and gone home. And as for his brother-in law. He didn't say a word to me but managed to make it clear that I was completely unwelcome.

_A nurse walks up to the door._

**Nurse: **I need to let you two know that visiting hours are over.

**Angela: **_(Stopping the nurse from entering the room)_ I'll tell him in just a minute, OK? He's in the middle of some prayer thing. We'll go just after he's finished.

**Nurse: **Sure. That will be just fine. _(Starts to leave, turns back)_ He does appreciate having you here, you know.

**Angela: **Who?

**Nurse: **The young man inside. It might not seem like he wants you here, but he does.

**Angela: **How do you know?

**Nurse: **I've been working in this hospital for 23 years. You get to know a few things over that time.

_The door opens and Brian steps out._

**Brian: **Angela, I, umm _(He notices the nurse.)_

**Angela: **She's just here to tell us that visiting hours are over.

**Brian: **Oh, OK. _(He looks at his watch.)_ What time was David coming back for us?

**Angela: **Five. He should be here any minute. We should go downstairs to meet him.

**Brian: **Yeah, sure. _(They start to walk to the elevator)_

**Angela: **Do you want to go to your sister's house for a while or the straight to the hotel?

**Brian: **I don't know.

**Angela: **How about we get a pizza and go back to the hotel. We can cras... I mean rest. Neither one of us really slept at all last night.

**Brian: **Sure

_Angela and Brian reach the elevator, and get in._

_**Scene VI**_

_Rayanne is in her apartment, talking on the phone to Sharon. Occasional cuts between them._

**Rayanne: **So, Brian and I, like, talked for hours. Then, we went back to his place.

**Sharon: **_(Teasing)_ Oohh. Did you show him your "appreciation?"

**Rayanne: **_(Very defensive)_ No, I... He likes Angela.

**Sharon: **So?

**Rayanne: **So that means I don't touch him. I... I'm not going to mess up again, okay? I've hurt enough people lately without adding him to the list.

**Sharon:**_(Surprised at the change)_ Sorry, I didn't mean... I was only trying to tease you a little. _(No teasing in her voice anymore)_ So what else happened?

**Rayanne: **Angela came over, and, like, freaked out. She thought I was stealing Brian or something.

**Sharon: **She... What? I can't believe this. She finally noticed him.

**Rayanne: **Yeah. Anyway, she calmed down, and we talked, and she forgave me.

**Sharon: **I knew she would, eventually.

**Rayanne: **She also said I needed to get help, and stick with it. And she said that if I didn't, she would continue to care about me, but that our friendship would be over.

**Sharon: **Are you ready get help? To stop drinking? Really stop?

**Rayanne: **_(Really resolved, really proud)_ Yes.

**Sharon: **Good for you.

_Her mother comes in. The tension builds throughout the scene, almost becoming a fight._

**Rayanne: **_(into phone)_ I gotta go. _(Pause, hang up phone)_

**Amber: **_(Tense)_ So, how are things?

**Rayanne: **Fine. Why?

**Amber: **_(Tense)_ I talked with Patty today. She said that you and Angela are friends again, and... that she was proud of you, and that I should be too.

**Rayanne: **Did she say why?

**Amber: **No, as a matter of fact, she didn't. Rayanne, what did you do?

**Rayanne: **Nothing!

**Amber: **Then why is Patty Chase calling me and telling me I should be proud of you?

**Rayanne: **I don't know!

**Amber: **Raynie!

**Rayanne: **_(With pride)_ I didn't do anything! I really wanted to get drunk last night, and I didn't.

**Amber:**_(Obviously finding this irrelevant)_ So?

_At her mother's uncaring reaction to her announcement about not drinking, Rayanne's face collapses. Though she resisted talking about it, she was actually very proud of how she dealt with last night._

_**Scene VII**_

_A phone is ringing in a motel room. The door opens and Angela rushes in to answer it. She drops her bag on the bed and picks up the phone. _

**Angela: **Hello? Hi, Mrs. Krakow? I'll get Brian for you. _(Pause)_ You want to talk to me first? _(Pause)_ Sure. _(Pause)_ Yeah, I've got one right here. Flight 1729? Seven thirty? Yeah, got it. _(Angela grabs a pen and paper and starts to take notes.)_ OK, so we should just take cabs tomorrow? Sure. _(Pause)_ My parents gave me plenty of cash. _(Pause, confused)_ Yeah, I can get receipts.

**Brian: **_(From the door)_ Who is it?

**Angela: **Your mother.

_Brian walks in with pizza. He sets it on the table and takes the phone from Angela._

**Brian: **So, what time is the flight? _(Pause)_ Angela's got all that? _(He looks at Angela, who nods)_ Why don't you give it to me again, just to be sure?

_Angela rolls her eyes and hands him the paper. While he talks on the phone, Angela opens her bad and takes out a few things, including a walkman that she sets on the night table. Brian writes down a few more things mumbles a goodbye and hangs up._

**Brian: **You didn't write down the gate.

**Angela: **I know. Besides, half the time they change it. That's why they put it on those little TV screens all over the airport.

**Brian: **Oh, sorry.

**Angela: **So, how's your room?

**Brian: **Same as this one.

**Angela: **Why did your mother ask me to get receipts from the cab drivers?

**Brian: **She was cheated by one once. I guess she want to be able to catch the next one at it. Don't worry about it. Mom tends to focus on little things when big things go bad.

**Angela: **Oh.

_Brian nervously picks up Angela's walkman and starts fiddling with it._

**Brian: **Look, Angela, thanks. I'm sorry I sort of asked to leave the room at the hospital.

**Angela: **Brian, I... I came back to the room. To see if you wanted a soda or something. Brian, you asked to leave so that you could cry without my seeing, didn't you?

**Brian: **Look, it was, like, dusty, and my allergies...

**Angela: **_(Interrupting)_ Dusty? In a hospital?

**Brian: **I mean, I was a little bit upset, of course, but...

**Angela: **_(Interrupting)_ You were in tears. Why won't you admit this to me? Why won't you admit **anything** to me without some stupid argument?

**Brian:**_(still making excuses)_ Angela, I...

_An entire range of bad emotions ranged over Brian's face, pain, rage, anger, frustration. His hands grip tightly, till finally he flings the walkman at the headboard of the bed. The walkman shatters into several pieces. Brian stares at it in horror_

**Angela: **_(a little afraid)_ Brian? _(pause)_ Brian?

_Brian slowly walks over, sits down on the bed, and picks up a couple pieces of the walkman. He stares at them dumbly, and then turns to look at Angela. His start to shake, with stress and sobs rolled into one. No tears, no sound. Angela stares in shock. Long pause. _

**Angela: **_(scared)_ Umm, Brian, are you OK?

_Angela edges away._

**Angela: **_(trying to get a response, panicked)_ Look, you don't have to admit anything to me. I had, like, no right to say any of those things to you. Brian? Brian, your sister's gonnna be OK. I know she is! Brian, please say something? Please?

_Brian continues to shake. He turns away as tears begin to streak his face. He flings himself onto the bed and pulls himself into a ball. Angela just stands there, dumbfounded. _

COMMERCIAL

_**Scene VIII**_

_Brian is on the bed in Angela's room, lying down. He has been covered with the comforter from the hotel bed wrapped around him. He is obviously still fully dressed. The walkman parts are sort of in a pile on the far side table. He seems to be asleep. Angela is sitting on a chair by the bed. She is covered by a blanket, and also seemingly asleep. Brian stirs as if to wake, and Angela looks up immediately, apparently she was only dozing. Brian turns over toward Angela and opens his eyes._

**Angela: **_(scared)_ Are you okay?

**Brian: **I..., umm, yeah.

**Angela: **Are you hungry? We've still got that pizza?

**Brian: **No. _(Brian tries to clear his throat.)_

**Angela: **Here, let me get you a glass of water.

_Angela quickly gets up, goes to the bathroom, and returns with a glass of water. Brian takes it, drains it, and then rolls over to set it down on the table by the bed. He notices the walkman parts._

**Brian: **Umm, Angela, I'm so sorry.

**Angela: **_(Interrupting, but gently for once)_ It's not important. I can always get another one. It's you I'm worried about.

**Brian: **But still, I didn't mean to... _(Trails off)_

**Angela: **Do you want to talk about anything? Your sister? Us? No pressure, but if you want to talk... _(Trails off)_

**Brian: **My sister. _(Deep breath)_ My sister is really important to me. I... I owe her a lot.

**Angela: **Owe her?

**Brian: **Yeah, well, my parents... It isn't easy having parents with doctorates in psychology. I mean, any time I get angry, or happy, we have to discuss why. Plus, any time I **don't** get angry or happy, we have to discuss that too. Basically, I've been in constant therapy for the last 15 years. My sister sort of buffered me from all that, whenever she could. She'd just tell mom and dad I was angry because I was angry or sad because I was sad, and they would listen to her and leave me alone. Elisabeth was always there if I needed to talk. _(Pause)_ When she moved out, there wasn't anyone left for me to talk to. If I did well in school, my parents sort of left me alone. We didn't talk much, but they were there. Then they finished their book, and... They're never home anymore. That's why I'm at your house all the time.

**Angela: **What?

**Brian: **All this is why I, like, come over to your house any chance I get. I know it, and I'm not proud of it, but sometimes... Sometimes I just can't be alone anymore. I need to be around other people even if they don't want me there.

**Angela: **Brian, we...

**Brian: **And I let people borrow stuff, I mean, lots of stuff. Not because I'm nice, but because they'll have to return it and I'll get to see them again. _(Wry smile)_ Ok, with you I have to come get it myself, but it's the same thing. _(Back to serious)_ But then I feel guilty, because everyone's thinking that I'm being so nice, and _(He starts to break down, starts to fight the tears)_ I'm just so lonely. _(He still won't let himself cry)_

**Angela: **_(Moves closer to him)_ Brian, you're not alone right now. I'm here. Now, cry.

**Brian: **_(Barely able to speak)_ I can't! Not with you!

**Angela: **Why? Because you don't want me to see you weak? Because you love me?

_Brian stops, stunned._

**Angela: **Why, Brian, if you love me, why won't you trust me?

_Angela moves close enough to put her arms around him. _

**Angela: **_(Very Gentle)_ Cry. Brian, it's OK. Let yourself cry.

**Brian: **_(still resisting)_ No. I...

_(Long Pause, softer voice)_ Darlin', shut up, let go, and cry.

_Brian finally lets go, crying into Angela's shoulder. She holds him gently while he cries. The tears are far gentler than last night. And this time he's not crying alone. Angela's tears mix with his. As Brian finally moans out his pain, the view moves back to Angela. _

**Angela: **_(VO)_ Two days ago, I would have bet everything that I owned that I wouldn't be here, holding Brian Krakow, while he finally lets out the pain inside. _(She kisses his temple gently)_ Now, there isn't a place I'd rather be. Holding Jordan Catalano never made me feel this way. Or, I guess, Jordan and I really never held each other. We kissed, but he didn't hold me.

_Angela adjusts her position so that her back is to the headboard. She leans against it, still holding Brian against her shoulder. His tears have more or less stopped, but they are still holding each other tight. _

**Angela:**_(VO)_ And, if two days ago, someone had said that I would start to fall for Brian Krakow...

_Angela looks down at Brian. Then, she reaches out with one hand. She puts it on his cheek, brushing a tear away, and then glides it under his chin. A little bit of pressure makes Brian look up, into Angela's eyes._

**Angela:**_(VO)_ Or told me I would want to kiss him...

_Angela kisses him. Brian's eyes are incredulous as he looks into Angela's. The kiss is very young, very innocent. Brian is kissing back, though. They break apart for a moment._

**Angela: **_(VO)_ And that he would be a great kisser...

_Brian kisses Angela, then they both begin to kiss, gently, lovingly._

**Angela: **_(VO)_ They'd have been right.


End file.
